1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshielding curtain, more particularly to a sunshielding curtain for an automobile which can be retained effectively on a glass window of the automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunshielding curtains are usually installed on the glass window of an automobile in order to prevent the build-up of high temperatures in the automobile when the latter is parked for a relatively long period under the scorching sun.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional sunshielding curtain which includes a nylon net sunshielding sheet 11 and two pressure sensitive adhesive strips 12 attached respectively on two end portions of the sunshielding sheet 11. Note that each of the pressure sensitive adhesive strips 12 is made of a plastic clinging material. The pressure sensitive adhesive strips 12 and the sunshielding sheet 11 are heat-sealed along the horizontal peripheral edges thereof, thereby forming two seal lines 13 which connect integrally the sunshielding sheet 11 and the pressure sensitive adhesive strips 12 therealong. Because the sunshielding sheet 11 is a netted sheet with a void between any adjacent pair of parallel threads such that the plastic clinging material is filled into the void upon application of heat, thereby bending possibly two distal ends 131 of the seal line 13 of the curtain away from the glass window 5. Thus, the conventional curtain may fall from the glass window 5.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show another conventional sunshielding curtain which does not have the above-mentioned drawbacks and includes a sunshielding sheet 11A and a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet 12A attached to the sunshielding sheet 11A. The pressure sensitive adhesive sheet 12A is formed with an interior face that lies against the sunshielding sheet 11A and an exterior face opposite to the interior face. The pressure sensitive adhesive sheet 12A has a plurality of separate concave portions on the exterior face. The interior face of the pressure adhesive sheet 12A is fixed on the sunshielding sheet 11A at positions 14 corresponding to the separate concave portions.
When the pressure sensitive adhesive sheet 12A is pressed against the glass window of an automobile, each of the separate concave portions serves as a suction cup which adheres to the glass window. However, when the sunshielding curtain of this type is exposed to the sun for a relatively long period, folds may occur on the pressure sensitive sheet 12A due to the temperature build-up, thereby moving at least one of the connecting positions 14 to the position 141 shown by the phantom lines of FIG. 4, and causing uneven outer surface of the sunshielding curtain shown by the phantom lines 111 of FIG. 4. Since the concave portions are formed on the same surface of the pressure adhesive sheet 12A, change of relative positions of any pair of the connecting positions causes uneven outer surface of the sunshielding curtain and thus damages the esthetic beauty of the sunshielding curtain. Furthermore, when it is not a sunny day, it is difficult to remove the curtain from the glass window.